


Prompt 13: Just Can't Wait to be King

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac share a bonding moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 13: Just Can't Wait to be King

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Misstrickster
> 
> Just Can't Wait to be King

“Have you ever wondered what life would be like if we all had theme songs that played whenever we entered a room?” Stiles found himself asking as Isaac flipped to another page in his chemistry book.

The werewolf paused, looking to the human and lifting a brow. Honestly, it was odd enough that Stiles had wanted to hang out with him, but then again Scott was busy with Allison and well... that sorta left Isaac. In fact, this had become a theme since the school year ended, the two forging a strange form of friendship.

That’s probably why he followed through the train of thought without really stopping.

“But... what would the theme songs be?”

Stiles frowned and shifted to sit up, eyes narrowed in thought. “Dare to be Stupid for Scott. I love the guy, but there’s some serious things we need to work on before he ready for graduation next year.”

“Dude Looks Like A Lady for Jackson.” Isaac muttered, unable to resist. Stiles snorted, a smirk forming as he turned a wicked look to the teen.

“I’ve got the perfect one for Derek.”

“What? Hungry Like the Wolf?”

“As tempting as it is, no.” Stiles mused, his smirk widening. “I Just Can’t Wait to be King.”

That was the day Isaac found his new best friend.


End file.
